au marauders are a famous singing group
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs are a famous British singing group. Moony/Padfoot are together. James/Lily begin dating. Snape is a reporter that wants to tear the Marauders down. Frank Longbottom is their manager. Other HP characters will make an appearance. Slash...Characters dont belong to me. Reviews are appreciated...enjoy :)


After the Marauders finished their last encore song of the night, they went backstage.

"Did you see that hot redhead checking me out," James aka Prongs asked the other members of the group excitedly.

Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes at each other. "You mean the one that gets annoyed with you constantly," Remus asked amused. James knew her from their time in school and always asked her out even though she kept saying no. He always sent her concert tickets and she always showed up in the front row to watch.

"If she was so annoyed by me then why does she keep coming to our concerts. Obviously she's attracted to me," James said excitedly. Peter agreed with James.

"Great job again guys," Frank Longbottom, the Marauders manager told them.

"Thanks Frank," they told him as they went to their dressing rooms. Sirius joined Remus in his.

"That girl beside that red headed Evans girl was checking you out," Sirius told him casually.

Remus rolled his eyes and changed shirts. "Why does it matter to you? Jealous?"

"As a matter of fact I am! She's not the only one who's checked you out. Moony my love I want to come out. I want people to know about us. You are the most important person in my life. I hate having to hide who I am and who I'm in love with," Sirius told him giving him a kiss. "I'm tired of girls constantly asking you for your number or throwing their bras at you."

"They do it to you too," Remus reminded him. "And its not like I enjoy seeing that happen to you either."

"Ok, then. We are on the same page."

"Padfoot, I love you. Can you please have some more patience with me? I haven't gotten the courage to tell my parents yet and I'd like to do that first. Please," Remus begged.

Looking into Remus's sad eyes Sirius couldn't deny him anything and he felt a little guilty for trying to pressure him. "I'm sorry for pressuring you. It just sucks seeing all these girls look at you like they want to see you naked and in bed with them."

Remus laughed and gave him a kiss. "I love you. And at the end of the night, you're the only one who gets to see me naked in bed. We're going to be going home tomorrow. I am sorry for holding you back and for keeping us a secret. It's not because I am ashamed of you or anything. I just, this is hard. Not being with you. Being with you has been incredible. I love you."

"Don't worry about it Moony, it's alright. These things take time. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm trying to pressure you. I just you're the best and I want everyone to know that you're MINE," Sirius told him pulling him close to him and giving him a kiss.

Neither one of them saw a greasy black haired guy from the press peering in the room. Snape got his camera out and snapped a couple pictures of the two famous marauders kissing. Grinning, he quietly snuck away after getting the pictures. Tomorrow everybody would know the truth and the Marauders would hopefully be history.

"Padfoot, I do want to do something for you, for us. Let's go tell James and Peter about us. If you'd like to. I think that after two years of dating and sex it's time they know," Remus told him with a smile.

Sirius's face lit up. "Are you serious?"

"No, you are serious. I do want to tell them. I feel bad. Besides, they're our best friends and fellow group members. It's not fair to keep this from them. And I'm tired of them always trying to set us both up."

"Great. Come on!" The two of them went into James's dressing room where James and Peter were both lounged out on the couch.

"There you two are! We've been wondering where you went. Frank told us that that Lily has finally agreed to go on a date with me," James said excitedly. "Now, the two of you need to find dates so we can go on a quadruple date since Pete is dating Mary."

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. "Actually, we're dating each other. We've been together for two years now," Sirius admitted proudly. "And if the two of you can't accept that or us then we can leave. You can't help who you fall in love with."

James and Peter sat in shock and Remus began to panic. "And this is why I don't want to tell my parents," he told Sirius near tears.

"Hold on Remus," James said standing up. "We weren't being judgmental. We are just shocked. Nothing the two of you could do could make us not love you. Now that you mention it it does make sense."

"So you still love us," Sirius asked.

Pete smiled and nodded. "Of course. We're Marauders. We stick together through thick and thin."

"Besides, it just means more girls for Pete and I," James told them giving them a hug. Remus calmed down slightly. "In case things with Lily don't work out which surely they will."

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes but smiled. "Thanks you guys. Sorry about keeping this a secret. It was my fault. I wasn't ready for people to know and I'm not ready to come out to the public yet-at least till I tell my parents."

"Well, no matter what happens, you'll have our love and support," James told them.

"Thanks for finally telling us," Peter told them.

"How did the two of you get together anyway," James asked.

"That boys is a story for another time. Remus and I have business to attend to. Excuse us. You might not want to bother us, if you get my drift."

Remus smiled as he let Sirius pull him into his dressing room. "We don't have much time," Remus told him. "We have to get on the bus in a little while."

"I know, but I can't keep my hands off of you right now. You are incredible. You are amazing. I need to make love to you right now."

Remus grinned and let Sirius make love to him. "Thank you," Sirius told Remus after they got dressed.

"For what?"

"Being ready to tell the guys. I know it wasn't easy for you."

"It was overdue," Remus told him. "I can't change who I am. I hope I will always be with you and eventually we'll have to come out. I'm sorry its taken me this long."

"No Moons. Don't apologize. These things take time." Sirius kissed Remus's forehead. "Proud of you."

The two of them packed up their things and went to their bus. They've always shared a bed but they always allowed the other guys to believe they accidently fell asleep watching TV together which wasn't a complete lie either because they did watch tv among other things.

"Please refrain from doing anything sexual while we're on the bus," Peter joked as they loaded up the bus.

"I think that we can keep it in our pants for a couple hours," Sirius joked.

Remus and Sirius have shared an apartment since they got out of school because they were best friends and didn't want to not live together. They had asked James and Peter if they wanted to live with them but they turned them down because they wanted their own place.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow." All the marauders exchanged goodbyes and went to their homes.

"It feels good to be home," Remus told his lover dropping his bag on the floor.

"Yes it does. Now let me get you out of those pants." The two of them went to their bedroom where they fell asleep after a magical night.

Snape published the pictures on his website early in the morning with the headline. "Marauders exposed-Moony and Padfoot's big gay secret! How will this affect their future?" Snape went to school with the marauders and despised the lot of them. They were cruel bullies to him during their school days and he couldn't let things go. For years, he has been looking for a chance to expose them and destroy them and those kisses did just that. The country was not big on gay couples.


End file.
